The Romance of Betty Boop
The Romance of Betty Boop is set in 1939, in New York the opening credits start off with Betty singing "Just Give 'Em Your Boop Oop a Doop,". Betty Boop is a girl who is adored by her neighbourhood. Betty sells shoes by day, and performs in her Uncle Mischa's club by night. while working at the club bubbles betty sings "I Wanna Be Loved By You" to get Wando Van Lavish's attention.' Uncle Mischa' is threatened at the stage door by a trio of threatening gangsters because he can not pay his debts. The gang kidnap Betty, but she manages to escape. Betty attacks the henchmen with her bag and escapes the gang follow her with the intention of killing her. Betty meets up with Waldo and asks for his help, Waldo turns out to be a coward '''& Betty ends up having to save him. Betty climbs to the top of the '''Club Bubbles, while carrying Waldo over her shoulders. Betty and Waldo fall only to be caught by Fred '(Fearless Fred). Betty meets up with Waldo and is introduced to Waldo's parents as a new maid. Betty then attacks Waldo with her bag and leaves furious. she is then seen on her apartment balcony with Fred as they sing a duet "'I Only Have Eyes for You". Betty and Fred kiss, however she recieves a call from Hollywood saying they want her to perform and be famous, resulting in Betty leaving Freddy. Betty's theme song "Just Give 'Em Your Boop Oop a Doop," reprises behind the closing credits. Quotes *'A girl get's some lonesome reaching for the stars all by herself ' (Betty Boop) *'I'm an all American woman, a yanky doodle dandy, so don't mess with me! '(Betty Boop) *'Betty you'll never guess who just came into the club! It's you're dreamboat your so crazy about is here, Waldo Van Lavish, See!' (Beverly) *'I got three more shows to do and i'm too pooped to boop! '(Betty Boop) *'Ice, i have ice, ice man! ' (Fearless Fred) *'Boring, trez, boring! '(Tracy towards Betty Boop) *'A moment Tracy this looks interesting!' (Waldo Van Lavish) *'The little lady says DROP DEAD! '(Betty Boop) *'Yeah, i'm a lucky girl!' (Betty Boop) *'Oh, thank you Waldo... upstairs maid?' (Betty Boop) *'Here she is dad i think you'll agree she'll be just perfect for your new upstairs maid' (Waldo Van Lavish) *'This is one Boop who won't stoop for gold! '(Betty Boop) *'Oh, Freddy your some kisser! '(Betty Boop) *'* Telephone rings, Hold it! Hello, Betty Boop speaking, you saw my act at the Club Bubbles and ya want me to come to Hollywood for a screen test? Oh, Freddy it's a chance of the lifetime what should i do? '(Betty Boop) Characters *Betty Boop *Fearless Fred *Waldo Van Lavish *Uncle Mischa *Tracy *Mimzy *Johnny Throat *Polly *Beverly Cast & Crew *Desirée Goyette as Betty Boop *Bill Melendez (Director) *Ron Friedman (Writer) *Frank W. Buxton *Sandy Kenyon *Sean Allan *Gearoge R. Wend *Robert Towers *Marsha Meyers as Beverly *John Stephenson *Derek McGrath Music #Cause #Boop Oop a Doop performed by Desiree Goyette (Also known as "Just Give 'Em Your Boop Oop a Doop") #Betty Boop Is My Name performed by Desiree Goyette #BIR MIR BIST DU SCHOEN #Waldo #Boop Boogie #Freddie #Freddie/Boop #Bridal Chorus #Johnny Throat #I Wanna Be Loved By You #Mischa #Drop Dead #Sandbag #Works so Hard #Roadster #Underclass Chit-chat #Classy-Talk #Nautical but nice #Wedding March #My Clavicle #Chase #Kiss her dummy #The End Trivia *Set in 1939, the curvy and vivacious Betty Boop can think of nothing but meeting and marrying wealthy playboy Waldo Van Lavish, leaving her no time for her devoted admirer Freddie The Iceman, a humble and good-hearted lad. The fun begins when her romantic troubles triple as Johnny Throat, a repulsive mobster, takes over the club where Betty works as a chorus girl and attempts to win her over as well. Gallery ro10.PNG ro2.PNG ro1.PNG ro3.PNG ro4.PNG ro5.PNG ro6.PNG ro7.PNG ro8.PNG ro9.PNG ro11.PNG ro12.PNG ro13.PNG ro15.PNG ro14.PNG ro16.PNG ro18.PNG ro17.PNG See Also *The Romance of Betty Boop Script *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Featured